


Does It Bother You?

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [102]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Sometimes the differences between Bruce and Natasha are glaringly obvious, to Bruce at least.For the prompt: Prompt: Bruce feels a little self conscious about their age-gap.





	Does It Bother You?

“What are you still doing in here?” 

Bruce turned away from the mirror to look at Natasha. She was standing in the bathroom doorway with an amused smirk on her face. 

“Nothing,” he said quickly, turning to look at himself in the mirror again. 

He hadn’t paid much attention to his gradually greying hair, but under the bright lights of the hotel bathroom it was glaringly obvious. More grey than dark brown that spilled into the beard he hadn’t bothered shaving in quite a while. Under the harsh lighting, the lines of his face were more pronounced. He looked old, a thought that hadn’t crossed before. 

He could see Natasha watching him in the mirror over his shoulder. Her hair was the longest it’s been in years, braided loosely over her shoulder. She’d washed her face of the makeup she’d worn that day, but even under the terrible lighting he thought she looked beautiful. 

Bruce hadn’t given much thought to their age difference since she’d assured him it wasn’t an issue multiple times. But sometimes it was hard to overlook, especially when it was staring him right in the face. They got looks when they were out together that were sometimes hard to ignore. 

His thoughts were interrupted by her cold fingers sliding around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder. 

“What are you thinking about?” she whispered, meeting his eyes in the mirror. 

Bruce was quiet for a few beats before he sighed and turned his head to look at her. 

“Does it ever bother you?” he asked. “That I’m so much older that you?” 

“No,” she answered without hesitation. “Does it bother you?” 

He shrugged. “No, most of the time.” 

“And the rest of the time?” 

“It’s a little hard to overlook,” he said and couldn’t help but run his finger through his hair. 

He heard her laugh softly and her fingers joined his in his hair. 

“Is that why you’ve been in here so long?” she asked, lightly massaging his scalp. 

“I was thinking I might dye it back,” he said offhanded, leaning into her touch. 

“If that’s what you want, you should do it.” 

He kissed the side of her head and smiled at her in the mirror. “I think I’ll hold off for a while.” 

He caught the yawn he tried to hide behind her hand and turned to wrap her in his arms. 

“It’s been a long day,” he said, yawning himself.

“And we’ve got another one ahead of us.” 

Bruce let her go, but held onto her hand, pulling her toward the bed in the adjoining room. 

“Let’s get some sleep.” 


End file.
